


To Woo a Prince

by BurntGayPotato



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Boys In Love, Crofters, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, Family Dinners, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Minor Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Misunderstandings, Morality | Patton Sanders Cooks, Nicknames, Pet Names, Tags Are Hard, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: How’s it going? Well, for starters, I’m hopelessly in love with you and slowly losing the little bit of hope I’ve ever had that you my love me back, and I think I need to tell you soon, I might be getting obvious, but I can't do that because I’m literally anxiety.-OR-Virgil mishears a conversation about him between Roman and Patton and gay distress follows
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616935
Comments: 8
Kudos: 178





	To Woo a Prince

**Author's Note:**

> My first Sanders Sides fic pls dont kill me I just love Prinxiety

“Heyyy, how’s it going Hot Topic?” Roman chirped, draping himself dramatically over the couch and plopping his head on Virgil’s lap. The latter squeaked and shoved Roman’s head away, causing an indignant yelp to come from the prince. 

“Rude!” Roman gasped. “I just finished combing my hair!” Virgil rolled his eyes. Why was he in love with this prince again? 

“Oh please,” he drawled. “You’ll be combing it again in two hours, you'll be fine.” Roman looked thoughtful for a moment and nodded.

“That’s true. Anyways, you still haven’t answered my question, Your Royal Grumpiness. How’s it going?” 

_How’s it going? Well, for starters, I’m hopelessly in love with you and slowly losing the little bit of hope I’ve ever had that you my love me back, and I think I need to tell you soon, I might be getting obvious, but I can't do that because I’m literally anxiety._

“Um, I’m fine I guess, how are you?” Virgil asked. Roman scrunched up his nose adorably. 

“Well, as much as I hate to admit it, my answer copied yours. I’m fine, I guess.” He sighed. They both sat there for a moment, wondering how to go on, before Roman stood up hastily. 

“I, uh, I’ve gotta go talk to Patton, see you around Virgil.” The prince exited quickly, surprising Virgil. The dark-clothed boy looked down at his lap, wondering belatedly if he should’ve let Roman lay his head there after all. What had he done wrong to make him leave so quickly? He sighed, feeling like crying. He thought about just going to sleep, even though it was only 6 PM and Patton would be making dinner soon. 

_I know, I’ll go help Patton with dinner. He always manages to say something to cheer me up when this happens._

Virgil walked slowly to the kitchen, not wanting to look too eager. He stopped dead outside the doorway when he heard Roman’s distressed voice mixed with Patton’s reassuring one. He quickly pressed his back to the wall connected to the doorframe, trying hard not to panic. He couldn’t help but listen in when he heard his name thrown into the conversation.

“I don't get it Patton, how can he be so…” Roman whisper-yelled frantically. Virgil’s heart leapt into his throat. “...it drives me crazy!” 

“Well, kiddo,” Patton’s voice whispered back. “I can only tell you to talk to him about it! And you really should honestly because I think…” Virgil sunk down to the floor, his back still on the wall. “...so there’s really nothing to lose if you do!”

“Yeah but…” Virgil listened hard, trying to ignore the sob threatening to break free. “...lose him for good.” 

They wanted to get rid of him. They were tired of something annoying that he was doing, and finally decided to do something about it. Tears flooded his eyes so that he could barely see who was speaking when he heard, 

“Virgil? What on Earth are you doing on the floor?” Logan asked with a note of concern in his tone. 

“I- um-” Virgil croaked forgetting to be quiet. Patton poked his head out of the kitchen, followed by a very frazzled Roman. 

“Oh goodness! Roman, kiddo, how about you take Virgil to the living room to talk. Lo, will you help me with dinner please sweetheart?” Logan’s face turned uncharacteristically red as it tended to do whenever his boyfriend called him a pet name.

“Of course, Patton. What is the matter here? Clearly I have missed something.” he whispered as he entered the kitchen. Patton shooed him into the room with a quick ‘ _you’ve got this’_ glance at Roman. Roman looked down at Virgil, who was shaking uncontrollably, unable to stop the tears from flooding down his face.

“Shit,” Roman whispered to himself. “Vigril, come here,” The prince offered his hand to Virgil who, seeing no better option, took it. Before he knew what had happened, they were sitting back on the fricking couch, were all of this started. 

“Can I- is it okay for me to hug you?” Roman asked hesitantly. Virgil sobbed even harder and buried his face in his knees, but nodded. Immediately, a pair of strong arms enveloped him as if trying to protect him from the outside world. They sat there in silence, Roman allowing Virgil’s tears to soak his chest. The latter held on to Virgil like he was the last jar of Crofter’s in the world. 

“Virgil, can you please tell me what’s the matter?” Roman whispered finally, his tone overflowing with concern. Virgil curled into an even tighter ball, causing Roman to wince.

“Did you, uh, hear what Patton and I were saying?” Virgil nodded coldly.

“I get it I guess. I’ll leave. It’s fine.” Virgil choked. Roman let go of him, causing the smaller to look up. The prince looked completely confused.

“Why on earth would I want you to _leave?_ That’s literally what I feared would happen if I told you- Virgil _what_ did you _hear?”_ He asked, dumbfounded. Virgil looked at him hesitantly.

“That I… well, see I didn't hear the whole thing but… that I drive you crazy and you want to lose me for good?” He phrased his statement more like a question, his own confusion growing. Roman looked like he could laugh if the situation wasn't so clearly upsetting Virgil.

“Well, okay, you clearly missed some key elements…” he muttered, taking Virgil back for another - much quicker - hug. “I would _never_ want to get rid of you, Virgil.”

“I- but- you’re always calling me these names, and saying you don’t like me! You _hate_ me!” Virgil protested. Roman looked at him sadly.

“Virgil, I do _not_ hate you. I call you those names, and say I hate you because for a while, I sort of did. I sort of do now, too, but not in the way you might think.” The smaller looked confused.

Roman sighed. “Oh, how do I say this? I’m a prince, right?” he nodded. “Okay, well, the prince is supposed to woo the commoner, right? They’re supposed to make someone fall madly in love with them! That’s their _job!_ But I haven’t made anyone fall madly in love with me! It’s not fair! Instead _I’ve_ fallen madly in love with--... uh... someone.” He trailed off, face turning redder than seemingly possible. He cleared his throat. “I, uh, Virgil, I may have fallen in love with you.” 

Virgil’s eyes widened. He wiped his face on the sleeve of his hoodie and swallowed hard. 

“Princey?” He whispered. “You- you did your job just fine.” It was Roman’s turn to widen his eyes. 

“What do you-” Virgil cut him off, taking a chance and kissing him. It was all worth it when Roman kissed him back, cupping his hands on Virgil’s cheeks. They pulled away simultaneously when Logan yelled from the other room.

“Patton says dinner is ready when you two have worked your feelings-for-each-other thing out!” Both boys blushed visibly.

“Oh my god can you _imagine_ if I hadn’t said anything yet and he went and said _that_?” Roman giggled like a second grader. Virgil slowly began to snicker along with him, not able to hold back the giddy feeling of hope growing in his chest. 

“I love you, Roman.” He tensed at his slip up. _Shit, too early! You said it too early you fool-_

“I love you too, Virgil. I daresay I love you more!” Virgil’s anxiety eased immediately. 

“Oh yeah? Well I daresay I love you the most!” He challenged. Roman gasped dramatically.

“How is that even possible?!” He stood up and thrust a hand upward, his other hand over his heart. Virgil laughed and Roman grinned, moving his first hand to offer to Virgil. “May I escort you to dinner good sir?” Virgil took it, enjoying the warmth in his chest.

“You may.”


End file.
